


You Are Not Alone

by keirajo



Series: The Emperor and The Prime (quartet) [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bullying, Desire, Emotional Sex, Galvatron is a jerk, I'll just leave it at this, I'm sure I could tag this with other things, M/M, Rodimus is mopey, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Seal Breaking (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Rodimus Prime has become the new Leader of the Autobots, but it's hard to have confidence in yourself when everyone else thinks you should be Optimus Prime instead.   The loneliness that he felt as Hot Rod has only become more magnified by the pressures he now feels as the Autobot Leader.   One day, while fighting with Galvatron--the two of them get transported to an unknown world and..............let's just say the isolation overcomes them and they both surrender to things that they probably always wanted and never thought to reach for.**First of a quartet of stories.**





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> After burning through any Megatron/Rodimus (IDW comic based) 'fics I could find here........I went looking for Galvatron/Rodimus Prime ones. I always enjoyed the dynamic of these two (though it was so rare they met in the cartoon!), but when I was young in the 1980's a "pairing" of them would never have occurred to me. It was well before I came to know anyone who was LGBTQ. (Yes, I am so freaking old....!) After reading a number of great Galvatron/Rodimus Prime 'fics, I came to a thought............given a relationship of some sort, how would Galvatron react when Rodimus was simply Hot Rod again ("The Return of Optimus Prime" and it's ending)? I never came across a 'fic like that, but...........I don't want to just jump on the coattails of someone else's existing story--so, this required me to come up with a small set of background stories to get to the "What would Galvatron do?" question I had.
> 
> I took an old story that I wrote back in 1987, back when I wrote these things originally--but I was just a pre-teen and my greatest stories were like five notebook pages long. *laughs* This one was merely four. Rodimus and Galvatron get mysteriously whisked to another planet and have to work together to get home. I primarily wrote in season 3 (and my own version of season 4), though I also had a number of pre-movie/post-season two 'fics--well, that is likely because my favorite character always has been Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime. Ever since I saw the movie in theaters as a kid, he was instantly my favorite.............I even remember begging my grandmother (who's like "What is a Transformer?") that I wanted the Rodimus Prime toy for my birthday in 1986.
> 
> So, this is a revamp of "Working Together" (oh-so wonderful a title), with the yaoi bent to it now--to launch a mini-series so I can fictionally answer a question I had while reading other people's fan-fics. Keep writing and sharing stuff, everyone--it can inspire and challenge others to do more and/or to do better! :D

_**You Are Not Alone** _

 

 

            It was just a war that had been going on for millions and _millions_ of years.  Another war that had seen combatants come and go— _famous_ ones, as well as ones that would go _forever unremembered_.   A war that took lives, as well as had forged new ones throughout history.   A war where the stakes had changed, yet always seemed to remain the same.

            So, to be perfectly honest……….. _this_ particular day was the same as any random day that could’ve been chosen three to four million years ago.   The only difference was that today’s particular participants were different than the ones that could’ve been on that long ago day.   Yet, _still_ the same factions and _still_ fighting for [mostly] the same ideals.

            It was _still_ Autobot versus Decepticon.  But rather than Optimus Prime versus Megatron—today’s opponents were the young Rodimus Prime and the often-angry Galvatron.

            “Is that _all_ you’ve got, Prime?!”  Galvatron roared, propelling himself back and charging up his nova cannon.

            “ _Pfft_ …..too slow!”  Rodimus Prime laughed, running forwards in a tackle, shoving his shoulder into Galvatron’s arm—which knocked the plasma blast up into the sky.

            To Galvatron, this was _glorious_ —everything that he had ever wanted!   _He had a fiery rival!_   Though sometimes the young Prime’s taunts annoyed him, there was certainly no doubt of his skills and strength!

            To Rodimus Prime, though………it was just another day, in a war that had gone on for far too long.   But, admittedly, fighting Galvatron was a welcome distraction from the politics that Ultra Magnus shoved at him on a daily basis.  Galvatron was almost better than leaders of the Galactic Alliance pestering and badgering him about _this_ and _that_.

            The day really was going all right until…………….

                                    ………….someone decided to teleport the two factions’ leaders away!

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            “ _Arrrgh!!!_   What have you done, Prime?!”  Galvatron thundered, reaching for Rodimus.

            Rodimus Prime didn’t move, didn’t flinch.  The very instant he realized the two had been teleported and that they were alone………….he felt _completely defeated_.   His fire and laughter died out immediately and the weight of his burdens made him simply hang meekly in the Decepticon Leader’s grip.

            “I didn’t do this,” the young Prime just mumbled.

            Galvatron shook him furiously, like an Earth canine that had a chew toy in its jaws.  “Stop messing with me, Prime—take me back to my Decepticons and let us finish our glorious battle!!!”  The purple-and-grey mech growled, full of anger.

            “I _didn’t_ do anything, you stupid slagging Decepticon!”  Rodimus cried, more volume in his voice this time.

            Galvatron dropped him into the hot sands at their pedes.  Then he furiously kicked Rodimus Prime in the chest.  The blow knocked him several yards away, into more sand.   The young Prime glanced around the empty desert setting and realized he just simply did not care anymore.   He _wasn’t_ around the Autobots, he _didn’t_ have to pretend to be an Optimus Prime clone anymore.  He _didn’t_ have to _pretend_ to be a good and brave and strong leader, like Optimus Prime was.

            He was **_alone_** ……….and when he was alone, he was just simply _Hot Rod_.  Hot Rod—the young mech that everyone merely tolerated and nobody actually ever wanted around.  Watching the ones he admired from a distance.   As the flame-colored mech sunk deeper into his misery, Galvatron stomped through the sands over to him, slamming his pede right into the flame emblem on his chestplate.  Rodimus Prime grunted and looked up, seeing the angry Decepticon aiming his nova cannon down at him.

            “Yeah, go right ahead……….it’s what you’ve always wanted, right?”  Rodimus retorted, but there was no tone in his voice of any kinds of emotion whatsoever.

            Galvatron roared wordlessly, howling unintelligible fury to the hot desert air and its annoying endless sands.   “You _refuse_ to fight me, Prime?   Are you not always fire and laughter on the fields of battle?”  The Decepticon snarled, pushing harder on the young Prime’s chest.

            “I only fight because I _have to_ and I’m stupidly good at it!   Nobody expects me to do anything different than what Optimus Prime would do!!!”   Rodimus cried, loudly, not struggling at all beneath the heavy pede.

            “You are **_not_** _that one_!”  Galvatron growled, grinding his heel down and rubbing the paint off of portions of the fire emblem.

            The young Prime felt a strange bubbling of emotion deep within him.  Had that _actually_ been some sort of backhanded praise from the Decepticon Leader?  Or was it sheer disappointment?   Did Galvatron actually enjoy battling _him_?  Or was he craving epic combat with _Optimus Prime_?   Preferring the legendary Autobot Leader above all others, as everyone else always had…………..

            “ _Gah_ ……..I hate sand, it’s all throughout my frame and joints,” the grey-and-purple mech muttered, removing his pede from Rodimus Prime’s chest.  “Come, Prime—let us get out of this desert!”  He ordered, starting to walk away.   When Galvatron realized the young Prime was not following him, he angrily stomped back and roughly grabbed one of the pointed edges of the spoiler fins—then proceeded to drag the flame-colored mech off with wordless grumbles barely erupting from his vocalizer.

            Rodimus gave a slight flinch when Galvatron had grabbed his spoiler, but he didn’t protest and simply allowed himself to become the burden he always had believed he was.   It wasn’t as if any ounce of his weight was a troublesome burden to the ridiculously strong Galvatron—it probably felt like he wasn’t even carrying anything at all!

            They went on like this for hours, trudging through the sands under a blazing daytime sun.  At one point, Galvatron’s vents popped open and Rodimus could hear the bulkier mech’s cooling fans shift to maximum output.   It might even be likely that Galvatron’s frame was going to utterly overheat at this rate!

            “ _Hey!_ ”  Rodimus said, trying to get Galvatron’s attention.  “ ** _Heeeeeeeeeeey_** _!!!_   Stop already!  _Come on!_    You’re going to _overheat_ , Galvatron!”  Rodimus Prime cried, his concern for others outweighing any personal feelings he had towards Decepticons in general, Galvatron in specific, or his very own self.

            Galvatron dropped Rodimus into the sands and spun around to face the young Prime, folding his arms crossly over his chest.  “ _Now_ what, Prime?   Now what is it you wish to _gripe_ about?”  He growled, angrily, staring at the flame-colored mech, who was trying to get to his pedes.

            “You’re going to overheat if we keep going!   We _need_ to rest!   _Find shade!!_    Aren’t you in pain?!”  Rodimus yelled, his arms stiffly at his side, as he trembled in anger and anxiety.

            Galvatron gave a devilish little smirk and leaned forwards to grab Rodimus Prime’s chin.  “Little Autobot Prime, I am _always_ in pain—I merely push my way through it, daily,” the Decepticon Leader responded, a cool tone to his voice.

            The flame-colored mech chewed his lower lip nervously.  “Sorry.  I……..didn’t mean to annoy you,” he whispered, yanking his head away from Galvatron.  The young Prime began backing away and spun on his pedes to run, but the sand prevented any quick movements and Rodimus Prime fell face first into the sands.

            Galvatron roared with laughter at the sight.  Rodimus just trembled, burying his face in his arms.   He really was of _no use_ to anyone……….. _why_ did he even try to be?   Why had the Matrix chosen _him_?   He cried softly to himself, wishing he were _absolutely dead_ right now.   Galvatron suddenly stopped laughing and watched the heaving shoulders of the young, flame-colored mech.   He wondered what had happened to his fiery, jovial young Prime?   This was _not_ the mech who met him in battle!   _By the Pit_ ……….this wasn’t even the mech who had defied him within the depths of Unicron!!

            The Decepticon Leader leaned down and grabbed the back of Rodimus Prime’s neck in a surprisingly gentle grip, hauling the young mech up to his pedes in front of him.

            “Where is my fiery rival…….. _my brave Prime_?”  Galvatron growled in a soft voice.

            “He _never_ existed!   He was a _false construct_ —a fake version of the _real Prime_ that everyone wanted!!”  Rodimus sobbed.  “ _Nobody_ ever wanted _me_ ,” he whispered, pain making the pitch in his vocalizer show his anxiety and self-hatred in its tones.

            “ _Liar_ ,” Galvatron snapped.  “You are an awful liar, my Prime.   Did the Autobots somehow manage to break you?”  He growled, pressing their faces close to one another and staring into his rival’s optics.

            For an instant, Rodimus gazed at Galvatron with a sense of hope and longing.   But he buried it _very quickly_.   He knew if he allowed himself to be swayed by Galvatron in any way at all—he would likely be named a traitor to the Autobots.   It was already bad enough he was a miserable Prime, he should not have to be labelled a traitor as well.

            “ _Tch._   They _did_.   They heaped all of their own desires upon you and would not allow you to lead,” Galvatron said, with a deeply exvented sigh.   “Show some spinal strut, Prime— _you lead_ and _they obey_ your orders!   You _do not_ politely ask them how they wish to be led!”  He growled, fiercely.

            “That’s not how……..” Rodimus Prime began, his voice soft.

            “ _Silence!_ ”  Galvatron roared in fury.  He threw Rodimus back down onto the sandy surface.  Then the Decepticon Leader raised the arm with the garishly-colored nova cannon attached to it. 

            “ _Do it_ ,” the young Prime said, gazing up at Galvatron with pleading in his optics—however, there was defiance in his body posture.

            Galvatron grinned and then dropped his arm.  “I am sorely tempted………however, there is sand everywhere in my frame and I would destroy myself attempting to blast you,” he responded, shaking his head.

            “ _Primus!_ ”  Rodimus Prime groaned, gazing up at the purple-and-grey mech.  “I can’t honestly say whether I’m happy or disappointed right now!”  He laughed, falling onto his back in the sands.

            “ _Ah_ ,” Galvatron said, a sensuous purr in his voice as he heard Rodimus laughing.  “There we are………… _my Prime_ ,” he chuckled.  “Come now, my sensors indicate some sort of shelter not far from here.”

            “Alright.  I suppose we should try to work together, at least for now,” the young Prime said, slowly getting to his pedes.  “ _Ugh_ , my joints shall never forgive the person who dropped us in this desert……”

            After about twenty more minutes of walking, they finally came across the building that Galvatron’s sensors had indicated.  Sand had blown all around the base of the building, partially blocking the door.  It looked like some sort of waystation, it was small and looked like it was not designed for habitation.   The Decepticon Leader looked at the sand blocking the door for several long seconds and then growled a few very creative curses before kicking the whole thing in, with his impressive strength.

            Of course, it was completely empty inside.   Rodimus Prime tried to prop the door back up into its frame, to block the sun and heat, but it still had cracks all around it.

            “Looks like this was a waystation of some sort,” the young Prime said, walking over to a computer console and blowing several layers of dust off of it.  There was no power to the building but………..he might still be able to access its systems.  Rodimus opened his data-port at his left hip and forced access into the systems, by plugging the cord into them.

            Galvatron watched and gave a soft purr of approval.  Perhaps this activity would help give the young Prime some sense of forcefulness now…….?

            Rodimus Prime became aware of Galvatron directly behind him and all rationality told him he _should_ be afraid.  Yet………..surprisingly, he _wasn’t_.  Galvatron really was a strange mech— _nothing_ like Megatron, the Decepticon whose body that Unicron had used to create this powerful force of chaotic destruction.

            “ _Uhhh_ …….Galvatron……….you’re making me nervous—I can’t crack the firewalls with you standing over me………” the young, flame-colored mech trailed off.

            “Oh, very well………but _make it quick_ , Prime,” the Decepticon Leader grumbled, forcing himself to walk away from Rodimus Prime.  He began to pace………..and with each circuit of the room, he was losing whatever patience he had when they entered the building.

            “You’re………..you’re kidding me……….” Rodimus grunted as he encountered a second set of firewalls right after breaking through the first.

            “ _Tch_ ,” Galvatron grumbled as he walked back over to the young Prime.  He ripped out a plug-in cord from his right hip, roughly forcing himself into the program.  “Stop being so decent, Prime—dirty your servos a bit,” he hiss-whispered in Rodimus’ audial as he easily broke through all the firewalls and dragged the Autobot Leader’s program ghost along behind him.   “ _Rrrargh!!! **Quintessons**!!!_ ”  He roared, furiously, as his systems found some sort of recognition in the programs even as he crashed through them all.

            Rodimus Prime couldn’t help but somewhat admire such impressive, single-minded, brute force.  As Galvatron’s conquering program ghost laid open the entirety of the system, the young Prime’s program ghost followed in the destructive wake, scooping up all the data he could.  When Galvatron’s raging interfacing seared the systems to the core, he yanked out his plug-in, wholly unsatisfied—and infuriated to find traces of the Quintessons’ presence here.  However, Rodimus was far more composed when he unplugged and he gazed at the Decepticon Leader with bright optics and a warm smile.

            “You are mere seconds away from me throttling you, Prime!”  Galvatron growled.

            “Even though I found a map………a luxurious base, that’s probably dusty and abandoned………..and a glorious hot spring?”  Rodimus responded, reaching over and swiping a lazy finger along the grey-and-purple mech’s jaw.

            “You are indeed _useful_ , my Prime,” Galvatron purred, satisfied that the whole ordeal had not been pointless after all.  He was still angry at finding traces of Quintessons here, though………and that would take much longer to soothe.   “How far is it from here?”  He asked, as Rodimus walked over to the door and pulled it away a little to look out into the glaring sun.

            “A few hours’ walk from here, but let’s wait for the sun to go down,” the young Prime answered, coming back into the room.  “Let’s rest for now…..the sun should set in about five hours.”

            “ _Five slagging hours?!_ ”  Galvatron roared.

            Rodimus sat down in a far corner of the room.  “We don’t have the Energon on us for fresh fueling—so we’ll need to _recycle_ our systems’ fuel to get to that oasis.  We can do that by relaxing and charging for the next five hours.  _C’mere_ ,” the flame-colored Autobot said, waving a hand at Galvatron.

            Galvatron merely snarled and stared down at the young Prime.  When the silence dragged out longer and Rodimus Prime would occasionally make a “come here” hand gesture, the Decepticon Leader finally and reluctantly sat down next to his greatest rival.   Rodimus reached over with his grey servos and pressed a couple of fingers to each of the grey-and-purple mech’s temples, he began rubbing there in very gentle circles.

            “Does that help you relax a little, so that you can recharge?”  The flame-colored mech asked, softly.

            At first, Galvatron said nothing, simply leaned into Rodimus for more.   But then, he finally responded in a very soft voice—so unlike him.  “It _does_.  This is very appreciated, Prime,” he murmured.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            The two mechs wound up spending nearly six hours in recharge, recycling their current fuel and charge levels so that they would be able to make the walk to the oasis.  Galvatron did very much appreciate that the air was far cooler with the sun having gone down, but he honestly didn’t understand Rodimus Prime’s yammering about the stars in the sky looking completely wrong and unrecognizable.

            It was almost bizarre when the desert sands seemed to transform into wooded areas and meadows.   The plants gave the air a crisp, more organic taste…….and Galvatron just began to grumble about the sand in his frame now feeling wet and heavy.

            “Well, we’re out of the desert and the sand, so let me try something……” Rodimus said, firmly.  “Open up your vents for me and switch them all to _intake_.”   Then the young Prime held up his right hand and it changed into a tool-adaptor.  “Also, loosen your seams, if you can.”

            Rodimus walked around to Galvatron’s back and placed his tool-adaptor against one of the large vents on the Decepticon Leader’s back.  Then he blew air into the grey-and-purple mech’s systems.  Galvatron gave a startled twitch and was about to snarl out curses, when he felt sand start to sluggishly leak out his seams.  That was when he realized what it was the young Prime was doing.   He had reversed a vacuum and was trying to blow the sand out of the Decepticon Leader’s frame.

            “How will you do your own frame, Prime?”  Galvatron asked, shaking his pedes to get some lingering sand out of them.

            “I can’t do a full-body vent, but I can get my limbs and torso individually,” he answered, leaning down and taking care of his legs first.   It took Rodimus Prime a bit longer, because he couldn’t do the all-at-once full-body vent.

            “I wish to soak in the hot springs.  _Where_ are they, Prime?”  Galvatron suddenly asked, firm tones of command in his deep voice.

            “Not too far.  There are habitation buildings over _that_ way—which I hope may have some leftover Energon.  Though if we’re lucky, it’s just stale and not spoiled,” Rodimus Prime responded, pointing in the eastern direction.   Then he pointed northwest.  “The hot springs are _that_ way.”

            “Then come, Prime—let us get the rest of the sand and grime cleaned from our frames!”  Galvatron ordered, grabbing Rodimus’ arm a bit roughly.

            The young Autobot Leader opened his mouth to protest, but clearly his rival was not going to listen to him whatsoever.   Rodimus Prime simply smiled and let Galvatron drag him to the area where he’d pointed out the hot springs were.   When the two of them got there, they found…………..they truly _were_ glorious.  The area itself was a bit overgrown, as there was clearly no regular maintenance of the hot springs, but the stone inlaid basin could easily fit a _gestalt_ with its length and breadth!   The depths and the fashioned stone couches inside the pool could absolutely perfectly fit mechs the size of Rodimus Prime or Galvatron.   The water itself was _blazing hot_ and full of natural minerals.

            Galvatron gave a rather happy and satisfied little mumble as he sat down on one of the stone couches in the springs.   He slid down to submerse himself all the way to his jawline for a moment, before settling back and relaxing with his upper chest above the water and his arms spread out on the rim of the basin behind him.   The Decepticon Leader looked so relaxed and satisfied, and then even more so when Rodimus Prime slowly lowered his aching frame into the pool of searing waters.

            “Ah, my Prime………… _this_ has made our toils worthwhile,” Galvatron purred, his body fully relaxing in the steamy heat.

            “You have such _simple_ pleasures,” Rodimus chuckled softly, settling as comfortably as he could on one of the stone couches.

            “Come here, my Prime,” Galvatron ordered, raising a servo and motioning with a finger.   Rodimus gazed at him, puzzlement on his faceplate.  “Do I need to make myself clearer?   Did I mistake that you were aroused by my glorious strength?   Or have I misread the desire in your gaze?”  He chuckled, still motioning at Rodimus with his finger.

            “ _Uh_.  Okay.  _Um_ ……you’re **_not_** wrong,” Rodimus Prime stammered, having to clear his vocalizer of static a couple times before he got the words out there.  “But you’re a _Decepticon_ and I would be branded a traitor if I…….” he trailed off, anxiety filling him once more.

            “ _Ah_ , but what is it that you want, my Prime?  Would you feel you are a traitor to simply indulge in your desires, for whatever brief time we have here?”  The Decepticon Leader said, smirking at Rodimus.

            The young Prime’s fuel pump pulsed irregularly for a few moments as his Spark spun wildly in its chamber.   He finally stood up, rivulets of water coursing down his chestplate.  Galvatron smiled at the beauty of the flame-colored mech’s compact frame.  Rodimus Prime incycled and exvented rapidly as he slowly waded through the pool and settled back down………….this time in Galvatron’s lap.

            “Tell me what it is you _desire_ of me, my Prime?”  Galvatron purred, gazing into the luminescent blue glass covering the young Prime’s slightly-glowing optics.

            “I _want_ …………..I want you to **_conquer me_**.  In _every_ way,” Rodimus Prime whispered, his vocalizer turning to a pitch so low it could barely be heard.   “Take my body………… _sublimate my program_ ……….. ** _press me into the ground_** …………” he moaned as one of Galvatron’s servos caressed his aft.

            “ _Ah_ …….your pleasures match with my own,” Galvatron chuckled, leaning in and nuzzling the Autobot’s sensitive neck cables.   He bit sharply in a few places, licking at the trickling purple-pink that welled up in the fresh wounds.  “Let us finish up this bath and find ourselves a room, shall we?”

            Rodimus nodded, surrendering to the heated foreplay, which was merely preparation for the main event to soon come.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            It was most likely the Autobots would _shame_ him for this.  As much as he wished they could _never_ learn of his surrender to Galvatron, he knew it would happen.   It was strange though—he thought the Matrix of Leadership would somehow admonish him or repudiate him, but it was silent within his chest.  It pulsed the same pattern as ever, in tune with his Spark and fuel pump.   He was being _selfish_ , he _knew_ that.  But………..he was tired of doing as _everyone else_ wished.  He simply wanted to do something _for himself_ right now—even if it was this selfish indulgence with the enemy.

            However, Galvatron was _not_ the enemy right now.  He was an ally against the Quintessons and a comarade in the current situation.  _He was………….._

            “ _Damn you_ , do not open until I command you to do so!”  Galvatron growled as he crushed Rodimus Prime harder into the floor.  He was plugged in to the young Prime’s hip-side data-ports with his own and forcefully trying to push his way into the stubborn program.

            “But……….. ** _I_** …………” Rodimus groaned, his array aching with heat behind his modesty panels.  He was rocking against Galvatron, rubbing his groin-plating against the Decepticon Leader’s thigh, even as the mech’s firm hand on his spoiler crushed his chest harder into the floor.

            “You do not understand what _true desire_ is—you are simply trying to _overload_ ,” Galvatron snapped.  “ _Rrrargh!_    You are so much like Scourge—you merely wish to get to _the end_!”  He snarled, reaching down with his free hand and rubbed the flame-colored mech’s aft.  Then he shoved on the wriggling aft and pushed all of Rodimus’ body into the fractured flooring.

            Rodimus whined as his joints ached………..and yet, he felt like he was just _getting hotter_.  His interface array was demanding to be opened and conquered by the commanding mech plugged into his systems.

            “ ** _Rrrargh!_**    _Damn it!_   I _commanded_ you………. _do not open your panels!_    I demand that you obey me or we will stop right here and right now!”  Galvatron snarled, forcing his program ghost further into the depths of Rodimus’ program.

            “Please don’t stop……. _please_!”  The flame-colored mech sobbed, achingly.  His vocalizer popped with static.   He knew that once Galvatron delved into the very depths of his program, he’d find it _all_ —the core of……… _everything_.   And once Galvatron saw **_that_** , then he’d…………

 

**_Alone._ ** _Since the beginning, when he came out of Vector Sigma’s chamber.  But what side should he choose?   He didn’t want to fight, so…….the Autobots?   He admired Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus……….mechs that were so grand and so…………_

_But he was **unwanted.**   Given nothing more than menial tasks that had no real purpose or necessity.  Meant only to get him out of the way.   So far away from the ones he admired and gazed at._

_Then he was sent to Earth.  Maybe there he………?_

_No.  He was **alone** there, too.  Everyone else seemed to have bonds with the others and…………… **nobody wanted** him here, either.  But then…….given the task of protecting the human allies.  Daniel.  Finally……….a bright light and a purpose!   Even when **no one else wanted him** , the joy in the human boy’s eyes and smile when he looked at his Autobot “big brother” was worth it.   Until then………until Unicron._

_Fighting.  Optimus Prime’s death…………Ultra Magnus’ ascension, Prime’s chosen one…………but not the right choice.   There seemed to be no positive end to this.   And then…………the light around Galvatron’s neck………….and the choir of voices calling to him.  He was the right one?  He was…….. **wanted**?_

_So hard to tell.  He felt **alone** again……….. **alone at the top**.  Ultra Magnus seemed as distant as ever.  He was never as good as Optimus Prime………….they always said so.   Blocking him away from combat and pushing him towards intergalactic politics.   He was **so alone**.   Even his bright light and purpose—Daniel—had been taken from him._

**_No one ever wanted him.  He would always be so very alone…………._ **

 

            Rodimus Prime wailed as Galvatron saw into the depths of—and finally conquered—his program.  All of his system was laid bare to the Decepticon Leader.   Now it would be _over_.   The young Prime would be pushed away, now that Galvatron saw how utterly pathetic his existence really was.   He wailed even louder as his systems bowed beneath the conquering program ghost of the Decepticon’s within him.   He would forever be _alone_ and _unwanted_ ………..

            “ _You are not alone_ , my Prime,” Galvatron’s deep voice purred in his audial.   Yes, he had conquered the young Prime’s systems, but the victory felt hollow as he saw the core of loneliness and self-hatred within it.   “You may now _open_ for me…………and I will show you that you are, indeed, _wanted_.”

            “You still………… _want_ me?”  Rodimus Prime sobbed, his optics completely offlined by his sublimated system.  His motor controls were all at the whims of Galvatron, but his vocalizer just barely worked of his own will.  “ ** _Really_** _?  No lie?_ ”  He cried, static barely making the sounds audible.

            Galvatron pulled away and then stood up, slowly.  After that, he reached down and carefully pulled Rodimus Prime out of the body-shaped dent in the floor.  Without jostling loose his plug-ins, he carried the Autobot Leader over to the berth and laid him down.   Then the Decepticon Leader unplugged from the young Prime’s hip-ports and brushed his fingers over the burning groin-plating.

            Once Galvatron’s program ghost vanished from his sublimated systems, Rodimus’ optics and motor controls came back online.   He felt that he was on the padded berth and he saw the fierce glow in the red glass of the Decepticon Leader’s optics………….and he was also aware of the gentle servo rubbing at the burning plating between his legs.   The young Prime realized that Galvatron _wasn’t_ lying.

            Galvatron truly _wanted_ him.

            Rodimus Prime reached hesitant servos up towards Galvatron, mouthing unspoken words.  The purple-and-grey mech flashed a devilish grin down at the flame-colored mech, rubbing that blazing spot between the orange thighs.

            “Am I not to conquer your body, as well?”  The Decepticon Leader chuckled.  “Was that not what you asked?  If so, then I believe you should open _this_ for me, mmm?”

            “ _Con—quer—me_ ………..” Rodimus moaned, barely able to get the syllables out of his vocalizer.   His arms fell back onto the berth and he arched his back with longing.  The young Prime’s modesty panels slid open, revealing heat-softened seals over the spike, valve and aft openings.

            “Ah, I _truly_ get to conquer you,” Galvatron said, his voice as soft as silk and velvet.   He stood up straight and smiled down at Rodimus with desire blazing bright in his glowing optics.   “Even if you have others after me, I shall _always_ be known as the one who truly _conquered_ you.”

            “ _Only you_.  No others,” Rodimus gasped, servos clutching at the padding on the berth.

            “Oh, you _Autobots_ ,” Galvatron laughed.  He leaned on the berth, placing a bracing servo beside Rodimus’ right hip.  “You _will_ have others, I have no doubt of that, but none will _ever_ compare to _me_.  For it is the nature of living beings to give in to selfish desires……….and I am certain that you _will_.  You shall burn at a time when I cannot be there to quench your fire and you will seek another to douse the flames.”

            “No.  _Never_ ,” Rodimus whispered.

            Galvatron smiled as his free hand slid past the valve area and clawed fingertips drifted over the aft seal, digging in and tearing it away violently.   Rodimus Prime _screamed_ in pain beneath the Decepticon Leader.  “Your pain shall sear our coupling into your memories _forever_ —no one shall ever be able to give you everything that I shall give you right now,” Galvatron purred, his voice full of promise and command.

            “ _Cl—ai—mmmm—mmm—eeeee_ …………” Rodimus groaned, his voice full of heavy static, slow and slurring.

            “ _Soon_ , my Prime,” the grey-and-purple mech chuckled as his right servo swiped across the soft-metal seal of the valve and when the clawed fingertips landed on the spike seal—they tore away the metal just as swiftly as from the aft.  The flame-colored mech’s sudden wail was at a pitch much higher than what Galvatron’s audials were used to hearing.

            The clawed fingertips lightly skimmed up the thick transfluid pressure line on the underside of the grey spike.   It pressurized instantly at Galvatron’s touch.  Orange biolights ran along the transfluid pressure line, pulsing with a soft and steady hue.

            “There is just _one more_ , my Prime……are you still willing to give that seal to me, so that I may finally conquer you completely?”  Galvatron said, the fingers of his right servo gently stroking the heated seal over the valve.

            “ _Yesssssssssss_ …………” Rodimus Prime said, his reply was mostly static and hiss as he awaited Galvatron’s claws tearing away the final remainder of his innocence and shame.   “You………… _mine_ …………” he whispered.

            “ _Oh_?  I belong to _you_ , my Prime?”  The Decepticon Leader chuckled, rubbing the burning soft-metal.   “Well……….I suppose for now, _we belong to each other_.  So, my Prime—now, I shall finally _claim_ you!”  Galvatron roared with triumph as his claws dug into the valve seal, tearing it away with all the glory and violence he was known for.

            Rivulets of purple-pink lifeblood oozed around the swollen rim of the valve.   The mesh was wet and lubricating copiously.   Rodimus’ anterior node was glowing a furious red, swollen with unspent charge and building arousal.

            “You’re _mine_ , Prime!”  Galvatron’s voice thundered, as his thick black spike plunged into the depths of the soaking-wet valve.   “ _Mine_!!”  He roared, hips thrusting mercilessly as charges built between them, activating the full sensornet of Rodimus Prime’s interface array.  “Always and forever, **_mine_**!!!”  The Decepticon Leader growled, the massive synchronized overload claiming them both into offlining.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            Rodimus Prime ached when he awoke and came back online, sitting up on the huge berth.  His chronometer said they’d both been offline for nearly eight hours.  His HUD flashed through dozens of error messages, each and every one of them also had cancellation tags attached to them.   He didn’t even need to read them to know each and every error message had to do with his interface array and his data-ports.

            As he gazed down, he saw Galvatron beside him.  The Decepticon Leader looked satisfied and peaceful in recharge.  The young Prime couldn’t help but smile wryly………..he really _had_ asked—or rather, _demanded_ —that Galvatron _conquer him_ , completely and utterly.   The purple-and-grey mech gave him _exactly_ what he asked for, that’s for sure…………he even had the aching interface array to prove it!   As well as Galvatron’s plug-in data sweep marking his internal systems.

            Yeah, that was right………Galvatron had been _inside him_ —inside his systems.  He surely saw the _worst_ parts of the young, flame-colored mech.   Rodimus Prime drew his legs up and buried his head in his knee-joints.   It wasn’t just every joint, circuit and _all of his array_ that hurt—his Spark ached with an un-definable pain.

            “How mobile are you, my Prime?”  Galvatron asked as he came online, his voice normal and neutral.

            “ _Hnnngh_ ………” the flame-colored mech sobbed into his knees.

            The Decepticon Leader incycled a deep breath, reached up and grabbed Rodimus’ spoiler, then yanked him down onto the padded berth beside him.

            “ _No crying_.  I gave you what you wished for.  I know you are _not_ this weak,” Galvatron growled, pulling the young Prime close, so that the red helm was against his bulky shoulder.

            “But nobody _ever_ wants me………..I’m sure, _even you_ ………it was probably the heat of the moment…………” Rodimus cried, his voice low and soft with despair.

            “Let us go back to the hot springs and get cleaned up,” the purple-and-grey mech said, sighing softly.  He had become aware of the self-loathing in Rodimus Prime’s program depths and was unsure how to handle things at the moment.  The Decepticon Leader let go of his Autobot prize and rolled out of the berth, then reached down to grab the mech and threw him sloppily over his shoulder.

            As soon as he stepped into the bubbling, heated waters, he set Rodimus Prime down on one of the stone couches in the depths.  Galvatron saw the young Prime flinch and squirm uncomfortably.   A wicked grin crossed the Decepticon Leader’s faceplate as he realized exactly _why_ his rival was squirming like that.

            “My, _how shameful_.  Was your array _still open_ , my Prime?”  Galvatron said, teasing rich in his vocalizer.  He leaned over, planting his left servo on the stone rim of the springs behind Rodimus, and reached down with his right servo to slide a couple fingers up into the eager young valve.  His touch was rough and blazing hot water rushed in with his fingers.

            “ ** _Nnngh_** ……… _mmmmm_ ………” Rodimus Prime whimpered, grabbing onto one of Galvatron’s shoulders for balance.  “Did you……..?  Do you……..?”  The young, flame-colored mech whispered, desperately.

            “ _Ah_.  You have a far different appeal than those who _usually_ approach me for these things,” the Decepticon Leader chuckled.   “ _Your fire_ was one I long craved to tame………..”

            “But…….. _the war_ …………my death………… ** _ah_**!”  Rodimus groaned, back arching as Galvatron’s fingers drove deeper into him and a lazy thumb began pressing against his swollen anterior node.

            “There is much in this universe that I can conquer, _besides you_ ,” the grey-and-purple mech purred.  “The Autobots and Cybertron?  Really, I could care less.  But _you_ ………… ** _you_** are my rival and with you I shall _always_ have glorious battles!   But…………beyond that, I crave only to conquer whatever I feel like conquering.”

            “I don’t………understand you………” Rodimus Prime panted, his shameless valve pulsing greedily against Galvatron’s fingers.  “ _Ah!_    **_Ah!!_**    _Mmmm……..harder………….. **harder**_ **!** ”  He moaned, back arching and leaving his neck exposed.  Galvatron immediately began attacking the neck cables with his mouth and fangs.   Licking the wounds he caused and nuzzling with a semblance of tenderness.

            “None ever do,” the Decepticon Leader chuckled.  “You really _are_ a treasure, my Prime.”  Then the purple-and-grey mech lifted the young Prime out of the water and laid him back on the stone rim.   He, then, inserted his fingers back into the wet valve and began moving them with quick little thrusts.

            Rodimus shivered and tried to keep his legs spread to enjoy all this.  All sense and reason deserted him at the moment and he only craved being given pleasure right now.  Because………….if he thought about everything waiting for him back with the Autobots………..dread and anxiety filled him.  His guilded cage was awaiting him back there, but he was not ready to go back to it yet!

            Right now, he _had_ Galvatron…………and Galvatron _wanted_ him.  And he _very badly_ wanted Galvatron.

            “ _Ah, my Prime_ ,” the purple-and-grey mech laughed, gazing down at his erotically squirming rival.  Galvatron seemed quite amused when the flame-colored mech’s spike pressurized and bobbed eagerly for attention, pre-transfluid dribbling from the rounded tip.

            The fluid was pale silver and nearly transparent—a first transfluid filling the lines.   The soft, muted orange of the biolights along the transfluid pressure line looked very eye-catching against the grey of the pressurized spike.   Galvatron grinned and gripped the swollen member.  He began squeezing and stroking it with the same rhythm he was thrusting his fingers with inside of the young Prime’s eager valve.

            Rodimus began mewling and pleading with Galvatron—sounds of “ _more_ ” and “ _harder_ ” being the most prevalent of the words erupting from his vocalizer.  The Decepticon Leader merely laughed and kept enjoying the squirming young Prime beneath him.  The overload that came for Rodimus was mild and _didn’t_ knock him offline, just left him a little _disoriented_.  It also left him squirming and horny for more.

            “ _Spike._   Want your spike………” Rodimus Prime panted, grabbing at Galvatron’s wrist and pulling the Decepticon’s fingers out of his valve.   He gazed up into the red glow of his rival’s optics and his field flared out with _need_.

            “You are so desperate enough that you’re _finally_ using your field!”  Galvatron said, roaring with laughter.  He had figured that Rodimus Prime had locked down his field, because he had been trying to hide his deep self-hatred.  However, _that_ no longer mattered, as Galvatron had seen into the depths of his program.  “You know, I do appreciate this small bit of honesty with me, my Prime.  So, _for that_ , I shall give you _exactly_ what you are craving so badly.”

            Galvatron let his field press against Rodimus, sheer dominance and desire in it, as he took one of his rival’s grey servos and pulled it down to his own spike.  Of course, this motion drew the Autobot’s attention down to Galvatron’s own interface array.  Rodimus Prime’s servo halted above the thick, pressurized black spike……as he realized that Galvatron’s design was _very different_ than his own.  Different than any _normal_ Cybertronian’s!

            The Decepticon Leader’s free servo lifted to press a couple fingers beneath Rodimus’ chin, to force their optics to meet.  “Yes, you see that I _do not_ have a valve, as you do.  Unicron’s redesigns of our frames were a bit………. _odd_.  Scourge _only_ has a valve, while Cyclonus has _both_ a spike and a valve.   I _only have a spike_ —my design shows that I am only meant to conquer and never to be conquered,” he explained, softly.  “Do you understand this, my Prime?”  He asked, curiously, staring into Rodimus’ optics.

            “I do………. _my lord_ ,” Rodimus Prime responded, his voice quiet and breathy.  The flame-colored mech reached down again and touched the swollen black spike.  The thick line of biolighting that ran up the transfluid pressure line on the underside was a gently pulsing crimson.

            Galvatron could not help but purr with pleasure when Rodimus Prime addressed him as “ _my lord_ ”.

            “ _Please_ ………….can I have it inside of me?”  The young Prime begged, looking back into Galvatron’s optics as he stroked the thick, black spike in one of his servos.   The harsh, angular ridges were deeply carved into the member—it was truly designed to give _pure stimulation_ and _absolute pleasure_.

            “I treasure it when you _beg_ , my Prime,” Galvatron chuckled, pressing a servo to Rodimus’ flame-decorated chest and pushing him down.  As he held his rival down with one servo, he used his other to guide the head of his spike against the eager, wet lips of the young Prime’s valve.

            “ _Ah!_   **_Hurry_** , my lord!”  Rodimus whimpered, eagerly, his body trembling and his field flaring wildly with need.

            “How can I refuse when your pleas are so sweet?”  Galvatron purred, shoving his spike hard into the pulsing dampness.

            Rodimus Prime’s arms flung up, covering his face as his body trembled.  He could do nothing else than to keep begging for _more_ from Galvatron, until his words were filled with unintelligible static.  The ridges on the Decepticon’s spike pulled at his wet walls, increasing the friction and the charge…………it felt _so good_.   It just felt _so very good_ as the purple-and-grey mech began deepening and quickening his thrusts.

            Charge and pleasure began building to a breaking point in them both.  Rodimus Prime’s body crackled with red-and-yellow bolts as he overloaded with a strangled cry.  His calipers clamped down hard on Galvatron’s spike, which had the Decepticon grunt heavily before overloading, transfluid and charge spent completely in the young Prime’s wet valve.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            “As tempting as it is to keep **_dallying_** with you, my Prime………..my Decepticons are lost without me and I _must_ get back to them,” Galvatron said, after pacing the large area where they found a cache of well-preserved Energon.   Then the Decepticon Leader punched a fist into a palm with a loud crack.  “Plus, I _clearly_ have some Quintessons that need my tender attention,” he chuckled.

            “ _Yeah_.  No, I get it,” Rodimus sighed.  “There’s supposedly a transmat room in this building.  If I can make it work, I may be able to teleport us to a more _recognizable_ area of our universe.”

            Rodimus Prime could’ve stayed here _forever_ , to be honest.   But…………it would probably just make Galvatron eventually tire of him.  They should go and part ways while what they’d been doing still left enjoyable memories for them both.   They should part ways, while the young Prime still had memories of someone who _truly had_ wanted him.

            Galvatron instantly strode up to him and grabbed his jaw.  “ _Prime!_   When we return— _find your fire!_    You are to _command_ others, _not_ to obey them!”  Galvatron growled fiercely.   “And _we_ shall have more glorious battles to come!”  He snarled.

            “Yeah, sure,” Rodimus Prime answered.  He already knew that when he got back there, Ultra Magnus would suddenly forbid him from all battles entirely.   His second-in-command would find ways to fill his time with meetings and paperwork and more meetings.   His guilded cage was waiting for him……

            “ ** _Prrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiime_**!!”  Galvatron roared.  “Get us home, _now_!”  He snapped.  The Decepticon Leader clearly didn’t know how else to command the young Prime to stand up for himself and take charge—so it was best just to end this misery, or else he’d keep throwing the flame-colored mech into a berth and frag him into oblivion.

            “Yeah, I know,” Rodimus Prime answered, motioning for Galvatron to follow him.

            It didn’t take too long to find the transmat room.  Rodimus went to the console and snapped at Galvatron to start the generator in the corner.  Surprisingly a swift kick from the Decepticon Leader had it going in a flash.  The glyphs that appeared on the screen were all in old Cybertronian—the _original_ language of the Quintessons.   He scanned the list of GPS coordinates in the memory bank as Galvatron paced the room—he found he recognized many of them, including _Cybertron’s_ GPS coordinates.

            So, he chose Cybertron’s coordinates from the menu and grabbed Galvatron’s arm to drag him onto the transmat platform before the Decepticon could even think of protesting.

            “ _There._   I’m sure you can find your way back to your precious Decepticons from here,” Rodimus Prime snapped, softly.

            “ _Pouting_ does _not_ suit you, my Prime,” Galvatron said, grabbing the Autobot Leader’s chin.  He leaned in to kiss the young Prime indulgently……..and got his lips bitten in return.  Galvatron did not mind the purple-pink blood as he smeared it all over both of their mouths.

            “ _Spawn of the Pit_ ,” Rodimus Prime growled as their kiss broke, violently.

            Galvatron frowned.  That was _not_ the fire he wanted to see from his Prime.  He realized the flame-colored mech _wasn’t even going to try_.

            “When we meet again, I hope you’ve found _your fire_ , my Prime,” the Decepticon Leader spat, licking his own blood from his lips.  Then he flew off, heading for Chaar.

            Rodimus Prime sunk to the ground, wiping Galvatron’s blood from his lips and buried his faceplate in his knee-joints.   He sobbed softly, lamenting his entire life, when he suddenly heard a couple of familiar voices from somewhere behind him.   He recognized Groove and Blades’ voices.   So, he decided to miserably haul himself up to his pedes—pulled his public face back on—and turned to the two Protectobots with a grin and a wave.

            They were quite relieved to see him…………..but concern overtook them when they saw the dents in his frame and the marks on his neck cables.  At which point, they _immediately_ dragged him back to First Aid’s medical offices back in Iacon.   The Autobot’s current CMO ran a full battery of tests and labs, because all of Rodimus’ dents and marks were probably something that he knew _exactly_ where they came from.

            “ _Ah_ ,” First Aid sighed, plopping down into a nearby chair in the exam room, looking over the datapad with the results of all the scans and labs.   “ _No_ …….don’t you dare get up, Rodimus Prime!”  The Chief Medical Officer ordered as he saw his leader trying to get up from the medical berth.   “ _Tch_.  You’re very lucky all the labs came back okay.  We’re _not_ going to talk about what’s been done, just be glad that under such unsanitary conditions you’re okay and the tearing is not any sort of injury that won’t heal over time.”

            Rodimus Prime turned over on the medical berth and looked away from his CMO.

            “Look, I’m _not_ trying to lecture you, Prime—it’s your own personal business what you do with your own body.  I’m just very glad you’re _not hurt_ ,” First Aid said, his soft voice full of understanding.  He stood up and walked over to the medical berth and laid a gentle hand on Rodimus’ upturned shoulder.   “I’d like to put you on medical leave for a few weeks.  Should I send you to Earth, or would you rather stay here?”  He asked.

            “Just send me to Athenia base,” Rodimus Prime sighed.  “The embassy and base are still under some construction, but I know that Spike and his family and the embassy members won’t bother me while I’m on medical leave.”

            “All right, then,” the red-and-white slender-shaped mech responded, patting Rodimus’ shoulder.  “For now, here’s some medical-grade Energon.  And then, _try_ to get some sleep,” First Aid added, handing a canister to his leader.

            Rodimus nodded, wishing he could just rip out all his memories and Spark right now.

 

 

 

Next Story:  “ _Reading Between the Blurry Lines_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story comes from my favorite Japanese word-phrase, "hitorijanai"--which translates as "you are not alone". It's commonly used in a lot of Japanese anime and manga (if you look at the original language) and was title of the first ending theme for the "Dragonball GT" anime. :)
> 
> Athenia base comes from the Japanese "remake" version of the 4th season that never happened, "The Headmasters". :)


End file.
